


New Perspective

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Consentacles, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash, Venom, and Eddie have been together for some time, sharing home and bed as lovers often do. But Flash has never seenjustEddie getting fucked by their partner. And wouldn't that be quite a sight to see?(Kinktober Day 27: Exhibitionism)





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Amaronith for her assistance with this one. I struggled with it a bit and she has been my biggest supporter and help all month.

The rope had been Flash's own idea.

Eddie had protested at first, not sure if it was wise - he apparently had a history of being bound in less than favorable circumstances. Flash had reassured him he knew a few dozen different ways to untie knots behind his back, and besides, it would be fun. So they’d done their research, talked it out, and so here they were, Eddie securing the knot around Flash’s wrists.

He gave a small tug, checking the tightness, and kissed Flash on the shoulder. “Good?”

Flash wriggled his wrists experimentally, and stretched his fingers to touch the knot. Basic; single-column. He could get out of it in probably thirty seconds if he wanted to. Still, naked in the chair, Eddie’s breath on his skin, he shivered with anticipation. The lights were low, electric candles around the room, Eddie in only a black robe that looked like satin but moved like water.

He tipped his head back with a grin, meeting Eddie’s lips in a kiss. “Perfect. You?”

“Mm, green if you are, golden boy.”

“Show me what you’ve got,” Flash said and settled back in the chair.

Eddie gave him one last nip on his neck before standing and striding over to the bed. For someone so large, he moved with such grace it was almost… mesmerizing. Flash knew it wasn’t the symbiote’s influence, either.

Eddie untied his robe and laid back on the bed, letting the fabric spill out around him. He took a breath, running his hands up and then down his own body, getting comfortable, moving slowly. He held out a hand, and a tendril snuck out from the silken fabric to retrieve a discreet bottle from the nightstand. It dropped the lube in his hand, and he turned to look over at Flash. Eddie paused, and then chuckled at something.

Flash sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the robe losing its structure entirely, only to wrap loosely around Eddie in thick strands, dancing up to his neck, teeth appearing to nip gently at his skin before retreating. Eddie smiled as the symbiote did so, coating his hands with lube and setting the bottle aside for the time being. He then gave himself a long, experimental stroke, and his eyes fluttered closed. A mouth appeared from the black mass, tongue snaking out to lave over him.

Eddie rolled onto his side then, continuing to stroke himself as Venom formed more and more its own shape, and with his free hand he caressed the dark mass, exposing his neck to it. Flash swore he heard a very soft growl of delight from the symbiote at that, a face and then a head forming, looking momentarily as though it were going to devour him. Instead, tendrils formed like loose hands around the man’s body, and it slipped its tongue between his lips, to which Eddie responded with a loud and enthusiastic moan.

Flash sat, squirming a little as his cock stiffened and started to leak. He started to toy with his bonds, but stopped himself, instead focusing on the sight before him. Eddie’s gaze met his own, dark and hooded, with a languid smile as soon as Venom pulled its tongue away. Saliva dripped down his chin onto the sheets, and tendrils wrapped around his leg and knee, pulling it up to his chest, and Eddie grinned _wider_.

“He _does_ appreciate a show, doesn’t he?” He reached back with a hand and started to work himself open until a slick tendril moved him out of the way. Eddie’s voice strained a little, slowing his strokes on his cock almost to a standstill as Venom opened him up. “Y-yes, love; he looks _very_ pretty like that.”

Flash kept his breaths as even as he could, but _fuck_ , the sight of them together like this; Eddie open and receptive to their partner; joined in a way Flash understood but had never been able to see from an outsider’s perspective… The soft lights illuminated the shine on the flesh of their alien lover, reflecting the contours of Eddie’s body as he surrendered himself to his other.

Tendrils snuck over closer to Flash, teasing, tiny mouths appearing, one nipping at him gently. Then, one wound around to his hands, and though he’d already loosened the knot, Venom undid him the rest of the way… and then scooped him up out of the chair and laid him out on the bed. Flash laughed and leaned over to kiss Eddie.

“Somebody miss having me here, too?”

Eddie snorted in response, his hand wrapped up in the symbiote, fingers giving way to claws as Venom spoke with him. “We decided we prefer to have you close.”

Flash almost responded with a snarky remark, but then slick tendrils wrapped around his cock and stars danced before his eyes.

He decided he preferred to be close, too.


End file.
